The Human Deity of a Green Country
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi. Fem!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

* * *

This girl, a farm's blessing

Land of Greens...the world's source of fruits, grains and vegetables...

The world's crops produced by this country are all of excellent quality and delicious. Very vibrant in color and very juicy, tasty, crunchy, you name it. This was why no one dared to cause trouble in the Land of Greens as it's the world's source of food. Yet this country has a very well-kept secret that nobody knows about. Their secret is in the form of a young farmer girl. A pretty child nobody suspected she would ever be the secret of the Land of Greens. Afterall, not even the Daimyo knew of her.

She is Uzumaki Naruto, originally from Konohagakure.

A runaway child who stowed on a caravan of merchants. They dropped her off in this country and told her to go to an orphanage to be cared for as the road was no place for a child. Naruto didn't mind to stay in such a beautiful country. She came to this country at seven years old. Second Year in her Shinobi Academy. She read about this place in her lessons books. She wanted to live here since reading about it. A land full of food and free for her taking. Upon saving up the allowances she gets from the Hokage-considering the Orphan Welfare Services cheats her off her stipend.

All of Konoha treated her horribly except for the old man. And for her, the Land of Greens was freedom and food. She paid the merchants into keeping quiet and take her to the Land of Greens under the guise of visiting a sick auntie. The merchants were kind to her and gave her food on the way there. They dropped her off her desired destination, and she came to settle down in the country to look for work. At least, work a seven year old could do.

Women in Farmer-Class civilians, their daughters included, their job was to help in the harvest of crops, weave cloth out of silk, linen, and cotton, make rope using sisal, rush and hemp, making twine for everyday use, make straw hats, make herbal medicine out of herbs and make life comfortable for Farmer Men who had a hard day out in the fields.

To Naruto who had no family to come home to however, she lives in the orphanage where there, unlike Konoha, she had friends. The adults were nice and fair to her. A starking contrast wherein in Konoha, her life was very hard and unfair, where everyone hated her. Indeed, she liked this country very much. Here, she could have whatever she wanted as long as she worked hard for it. Everyone was nice to her. Her house was warm and comfortable and she had food every day. She did typical women work, after learning how to read, write and do maths from the Orphanage Teachers. She also reads the books she stole from the Academy Library about shinobi lessons.

At age 8, she trains to become a ninja. For physical training, she would disguise herself as a boy to help with plowing in the fields, chop firewood, dig, and carry heavy things here and there. Age 9, she began studying chakra and learning how to control it. She soon learned how to walk on water and vertical surfaces after some practice, and practiced standard academy taijutsu. She did all her work ninja style to train her skills. She learned how to enhance her strength by reinforcing her muscles with chakra, and keep chakra flowing around her body as if it was blood. This trick kept her warm in winter, as well as additional chakra control training.

However...this little trick of hers caused unexpected results.

Plants would flourish in her care, at their most healthy and most vibrant. At first, she used this strange power for the flowers in the meadows wherein the plants there grew in abundance and health. Butterflies and Bees were the most frequent visitors, delighting her peers at the sight of the pretty, colorful flowers. But with the presence of bees, they kept their distance.

Naruto wondered if the same thing would happen to crops this year. She poured her power into the soil as she plowed. Then as the plants grew, she continued feeding them with chakra until they were seedlings. Upon maturity, Barley, Sorghum, Millet, and Wheat groaned in the weight of their grains. Vegetables were vibrant in color, big, healthy, plump and tastier than usual. Root crops were bigger. Fruits were juicier, bigger and tastier. Mushrooms and spices grew in abundance as well. Naruto was astonished at what her chakra could do. This means more food and they're tastier thanks to her!

She trained in her chakra control while helping out in the farm during planting time, and train her body using hard farm work. She also aided Bee Keepers with their vast flower fields so their bees can make honey by keeping flowering plants healthy. She also worked part-time for Greenhouse Keepers for money. A stable job keeps her happy and being needed kept her happy. Her life was very much secure...

Unaware of the chaos she left behind when word has it, that she disappeared. Yet in this country, she lived a peaceful, productive life.


	2. This girl, found!

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

* * *

This girl, found!

At 13 years old...

From all that hard work and a healthy lifestyle...

Naruto grew beautiful and strong, despite her tomboyish ways. She speaks like a boy, wears boys' clothes, and does a boy's job in the fields. And with a name like hers, many thought she was a boy, except for the people she used to work with as a child. At age 13, she had to move out of the orphanage as would other kids her age to make room for younger arrivals. She moved into a house by the countryside after gaining permission from the local mayor. A house nobody wants because it was too isolated and the area was creepy at night. Even with a river right next to it.

It suited Naruto just fine because it was the cheapest place. She can train in secret as she pushes herself to her limits every day. She used up all her savings to pay for the house, and renovations. She would be supported with free food and room until her house was fully renovated and furnished with her salary from her jobs. Then she would be on her own once again. Took the rest of the year to do so actually. By this time, she was very well-versed in the studies of the ninja basics and created many techniques out of weapons and toys by using her chakra to enhance their durability, strength and hitting power. She created techniques based on taijutsu, weaponry and improvised weaponry.

She's proficient with her skills.

She just lacked experience in fighting. But she preferred her life of peace, quiet and comfort. She wished that her life of simplicity would last, forever. With her innocent personal wishes that came from her horrible childhood, she was ignorant of what teenagers her age should know in regards to social development. Peers her age would have friends, have fun and fall in and out of love with each other. And here she is, living alone in her own world. Innocent of the going-ons. Perhaps her maiden's heart has not left her yet...when somebody came to her house.

Three somebodies, in fact. Two boys and one girl. They were all injured. An obese child, a girl with white eyes and a boy wearing shades and a coat that hid his lower face.

'Excuse us.' Naruto looked up to see three teenagers her age. 'May we stay here a while? It's getting late.' Her eyes fell on their hitai-ate. Leaf with inner swirls. But they were kids her age. Not adults.

'...I suppose you can. Just for a night anyway.' Naruto shrugged. 'Come inside. Is there anything you need?' she asked as she led them to her living room.

'Yes...some medicine will be nice. We're injured from our recent mission.' said the boy with the shades. 'Please treat Hinata first, miss.' Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

'Wait, that's a 'miss'?' the obese boy asked him with a perplexed expression.

'Yes. If you see past the grime on her face, you would see a beautiful face.' said the boy with the shades. Naruto wondered if she really was as beautiful as he claims. She doesn't know today's standards, really. 'And despite her clothes, her hands and feet are too small to be that of a boy our age. Her ankles and wrists are also smaller than ours. The final proof is her voice. Try as she can to deepen her voice, it lacks a certain pitch we have at our age. Then again, only clans like mine and Kiba's Clan can tell the last one.'

'I don't know if I'm really beautiful as you say, nobody's commented on it so far.' Naruto shrugged. 'Who'd look at us farmers anyway.' she snorted. 'Rest for a bit and help yourselves with my medicine cabinet. I'll take a bath before I can cook for you.' and she went away.

'Shino-kun...we'll be fine here right?' the girl asked Shino nervously.

'Yes. There should be no enemies anymore. We defeated those three brothers and freed this country. We just need to rest and recover.' said Shino as he was well enough to reach the medicine cabinet by the wall of the living room.

xxx

Naruto wondered if letting Konoha Ninja stay at her home was the right idea. Then again she can always give a false name. She took a bath by the river and completely washed the grime off her. It took her quite a while to be clean actually. An hour and half, and to think she was rushing. Upon getting dressed into a kimono, she returned home through the back door to start cooking.

She remembered her lessons through the books she stole. The third ninja in her living room is an Akimichi...and THEY EAT A LOT. She even had a memory of him constantly eating potato chips in class. Looks like she'll make a lot of food tonight, especially when vegetables isn't that much filling. They are the 'Land of Greens' for a very damn good reason!

After she was done, she put the Miso Soup with mushrooms, scallions and tofu, a bowl of rice, Vegetable Curry, and Stir-fry Vegetables.

Of course, the Akimichi's bowls and plates were much bigger than theirs.

'Here, sorry I took so long.' Naruto apologized as she carried food trays into the living room-now-turned-dining room like an expert waitress. Shino had been right that she really IS beautiful when she cleaned up. 'Cleaning up farming dirt takes a long while and I can't cook while being dirty myself.'

'It's OK, er...we never did get your name.' the girl mused thoughtfully.

'I'm Jun.' Naruto lied flawlessly. 'I live on my own out here since this is the cheapest house I can afford with my salary right now. We kids aren't allowed to do adult and better-paying jobs just yet. Things went expensive this year for some reason and now prices sunk again. What gives?'

'Well...it's got something to do with our mission actually.' said Shino. 'There has been a coup d'etat with three nukenin brothers and their back-up corrupt officials usurping the daimyo of this country. At first, our mission was to escort a bunch of peddlers, but it turns out they were hiding the princess of this country. Let's just say we went through a lot to put this country in order.' he quipped. 'The rise in prices was due to corruption in the government.'

'Ohhh...we don't get much news here.' Naruto sighed. 'We're too far away from the capital and we're just a farming village here.'

'I see...' and they ate dinner that night, and the bathroom in question...was by the river. Literally a 'bath' room-a shower in an open space. The Toilet room was six meters away behind the bathroom, much to their horror.

'The bathroom is in open space!' Hyuuga Hinata squeaked despairingly.

'No peeping toms in this area. This place is too creepy for anyone. Especially at night.' Naruto reassured them. 'For some reason, nobody wants to live here and I have yet to determine why. And I've been here for almost a year now. My only complaint about this place is that the bugs are too noisy at night. It's hard to sleep with such noise.'

Poor Hinata had to endure taking a bath in open space, with her Byakugan active...just incase. They forked over their clothes for Naruto to wash, and she lent them sleepwear for the night. While in their room however...Shino sensed chakra being used in the house. He went out to investigate and he saw Naruto using chakra to power up the iron while she ironed their clothes! 'Jun-san, you know how to use chakra?' Naruto got startled by his presence. 'I sensed chakra being used in this house...'

'...I know how.' Naruto quipped. 'I'm a self-trained ninja but I can only go as far as Academic to Genin-Level skills unless I learn something new from a Chuunin or Jounin passing by. But it's rare to find Ninja here. The Land of Greens is neutral territory, a no-violence site as we produce food for the rest of the world. If any shinobi here messes around the fields, it'll affect our production rate. Do you know advanced generic or supplementary chuunin skills by any chance?'

'It depends on what you know.' said Shino. 'What advanced genin techniques do you know?'

'...Shunshin, basic sealing, water and tree climbing, Nawanuke, Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin but that last part I suck at.' Naruto sighed. 'No matter what I do, my clones always end up looking like they overdosed on medicine.'

'Humm...let me see.' Shino asked of her as she cast Bunshin no Jutsu...indeed, as she claims... 'Too much chakra, Jun-san.' he deadpanned. 'Bunshin is a very basic academy ninjutsu for Academy Students and Genin with weak chakra or low chakra reserves. Try again with lesser chakra until we see improvements.' Naruto did so again and again...her very best was a pale-skinned Bunshin but otherwise, normal.

'I can't decrease any more!' Naruto whined. 'This is the best I could do!'

'You must have had very potent chakra Jun-san.' Shino remarked thoughtfully. 'I have a way.' he took out a brown piece of paper and gave it to her. 'I was supposed to give this to a teammate of mine, but you should use it. We can get this any time from our Jounin-sensei anyway. Inject chakra into it.' Naruto took the paper and did so...it split in half. 'Fire and Water make obvious results. Wind splits the paper in half, Earth turns the paper to dust and Lightning crumples the paper. This is the first step to elemental ninjutsu training by determining your chakra nature first.' Shino explained. 'The wind can be gentle but at times, it can be destructive. Fuuton is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal cutting and slashing damage. They are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well.' He explained. 'Wind is strong against lightning because it is a natural electrical insulator but weak against fire because the flames are fuelled by air. So you can enhance a Katon user's power with Wind. Additionally, it can be used with Suiton to increase the latter's concussive and overall destructive power or create ice. You can even use it on sound.'

'Hummm...' Naruto looked thoughtful at this.

'But first and foremost, a wind chakra is mostly for cutting and slashing. That is it's first purpose. But there is a long list to use wind. It's up to you to use wind the way you want it to.' Shino advised her and she nodded.

'Thanks, Shino!' Naruto grinned. 'I owe you for this.'

'Why not join a ninja village, Jun-san?' Shino suggested. 'You would learn more.'

'I am self-trained for the sake of self-defense only. But if possible I'd rather live a peaceful and quiet life.' Naruto sighed. 'I don't want to join a ninja village and be shackled by rules of society. I like my freedom very much.'

'Sou ka...it's truly a shame.'

xxx

Shino was thinking about Jun...or should he say, Uzumaki Naruto?

He remembered her unlike anyone else in their class. She was always picked on by teachers, singled out to the point of bullying and unfair treatments towards her. Adults in the streets are no different. No kid wanted to play with her either as their parents told them that she's a bad child, or a delinquent, or other disparaging remarks adults can come up with. When he asked his parents why, they said he would know when he's older, yet he should make an effort in befriending her as they were no different from her. Hence, she contains something that made everyone despise her. That much, he knew. She was in fact a kind, yet very lonely and sad girl who had to endure a very horrible life in the hands of the village. He figured that she left, wanting a better life than the life she would get in their village where everyone was horrible and unfair to her. "She must have been treated very well here." he thought. In Konoha, she lived in a horrible run-down apartment. Here, she lived in a house fit for one person only but at least, it was comfortable.

He would have to find information as to why. He wanted to know but he certainly cannot ask around. But he'll tell his father that he found his missing classmate.


	3. The Will of an Old Man

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

* * *

The Will of an Old Man

Konoha...two days later...

'Tadaima.' Shino took off his sandals.

'How's your mission son?' his mother asked him curiously as they went to the living room.

'...thanks to lying clients, our mission was really an A-Rank, not a C we came for.' said Shino, much to his mother's horror. 'We had to prevent a coup d'etat by three nukenin criminal brothers who wants to take over the Land of Greens and they need the princess who was in disguise as a peddler to do so. Long story short, we went through hell but we managed to pull it off and set the country straight. We even got paid our dues and extra for the trouble we put up with.'

'I-is that so?! Heaven forbid Shino!' his mother choked. 'It's a miracle you and your teammates are alive! Genin on an A-Rank indeed!'

'Yes, but it will look good on our records anyway.' Shino shrugged. 'Where is father?'

'Out on a Council Meeting. He'll be back two hours later.' Shino groaned. 'What is it son?'

'...I believe I have something to tell him.'

xxx

Back at the Land of Greens...

Naruto was enthusiastically training on her wind chakra now. She was focusing on turning her chakra into wind, and mixing it with the wind. Indeed, her personal style of Hijutsu: Tondaheiki(Unexpected Weaponry) was even made more lethal with wind chakra. She also made a a new techniques- Hijutsu: Otojutsu and Hijutsu Hohou: Shunpo. But her first and foremost technique was the Tondaheiki. The Otojutsu was for supplementary and long-range using wind and sound. Hijutsu Hoho was for quick movements in fast speeds.

She enjoyed herself every much every after work. Training was never this much fun before!

xxx

A week later...

Jiraiya the Sannin learned an important piece of information from Aburame Shibi.

His son Shino found Naruto living alone in a comfortable farmer life in the Land of Greens. She used the name Jun to hide the fact that she was Uzumaki Naruto because he and his teammates were Konoha ninjas and she was wary of Konoha due to her horrible, unfair life in the hands of the village adults. And to think, a few years back, they all thought she was kidnapped for Kyuubi's power, a fact even more solidated when Akatsuki problems popped up and a huge blaming game began. She wasn't well-protected, she wasn't well-trained and all that hullabaloo. But Shibi insisted on absolute secrecy...that only Shibi, his wife and son and now Jiraiya knows where Naruto really is.

After all, the Aburame had a soft spot for the missing girl. They were both vessels. For bugs and a demon fox. Jiraiya thanked Shino for making his job easier by teaching him an A-Ranked technique, much to the boy's surprise, before going on his merry way to the Land of Greens for his missing goddaughter who was thankfully, not yet found by the wrong people. He took to following Naruto after finding her...horribly small house. Fit for only one person indeed! Small yet well-furnished and comfortable-looking...compared to that horribly vandalized apartment with graffiti of 'demon' in Konoha. It's all Sarutobi's fault for not ensuring her safety and living conditions! And Shino was too observant for his own good, thus he was quick to put one-plus-one.

She ran away.

Now, he looks at her plowing the fields and other farm work, and helps with typical women's jobs in a farmer's life. She must have had numerous D-Rank jobs under her belt but in her case, it's not a 'mission' but 'work'. With her life as a farmer with her doing jobs both for boys and girls her age, she had a strong body and dexterous hands. And dare he do this, he watched her take a bath in an open space with ahem, no perverted intentions of course. She had a well-toned body yet not-too muscular. A trait he sees in serious kunoichi. She had shapely toned legs, and a developing body going to womanhood. She was training very hard indeed. Too well for a self-trained ninja. But training can only go so far. He knew she does not have combat experience if she couldn't sense him.

He would train his goddaughter for her own sake. Problems had arisen. He too, would like her to live a comfortable life of safety than in conflict. He owed her that much for not being there in her seven years of horrible life. He trusted his sensei to take care of her but despite his many reassurances, the reality was that it was out of his control and could do little. The power of a Hokage had gone weak since the Kyuubi attack, with the Sandaime letting people walk over him nowadays. The daughter of the two people important to him suffered unjustly. Jiraiya decided that just like the Aburames, he would keep her existence secret, whilst she lives a comfortable life of safety.

He decided to approach her tomorrow morning. The Planting Season, the job of men was over. She will now have more free time with women's jobs, and training. That's all her life was, she didn't even have a social life. How can she, she lives far away from the village!

xxx

Next day...

When Planting Season was over, Naruto could afford to sleep in. When it's the time for Cold periods such as fall and winter, her female jobs start. Upon waking up at almost ten in the morning, she cooked breakfast when somebody knocked on her door. 'Coming!' "Probably the mayor." she thought as she went to open the door to see an old man with long spiky white hair. He was dressed like a ninja as well. 'Who're you?'

'Well, I'm just a hermit who wants to take a break.' Jiraiya smiled. 'Would you be kind to share your food with me?'

'I suppose...I'm cooking anyway.' Naruto sighed as she let him in. Dressed like a boy as usual. Jiraiya let himself in and took off his geta and put them on the getabako. From the outside, he observed her house. It was very small. Three rooms on the first floor for the living room that can easily be converted into a dining and guest room, a kitchen with the third room being a storage room. Upstairs was her bedroom and that was it. Her bathroom was OUTSIDE on OPEN AIR AND SPACE. He asked around about Naruto's house, with people saying that 'Jun' was crazy enough to buy that house and live there, wherein it's atmosphere was creepy, especially at night, and the bathing area was questionable at best, but the last person who lived there sixty years ago liked it that way. Heck, when she had that house renovated, she didn't ask for a Furo to be built as it's too expensive for her right now as electricity bills will skyrocket with the power the electric hot water heater is consuming. In winter, at least she goes to a Sento(communal bath house). Well, she's an orphan living alone and had to be really frugal with expenses.

There are times she was mostly seen in markets, haggling with prices till she wins.

Once breakfast was ready, it's understandable that there's more rice and vegetables as meat and seafood are a rarity in this landlocked country. That, and the country lives up to it's name. They won't even raise livestock for meat! By the looks of things, it's a lot of food on the table, but vegetables take up little space in there. It's the rice that takes the most space in one's stomach in meals.

'So I heard you live here all alone.' Jiraiya commented as they ate an early lunch.

'Aa.'

'Pretty odd when usually, orphans work together to make a comfortable living?' Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

'Hmph, my lifestyle is different from theirs. They won't understand.' talks like a boy, this one.

'How different?'

'Cook, eat, go to work, train hard, cook, eat and sleep. I have no time for frivolities like they do.'

'Train?' Jiraiya raised an eyebrow while inwardly, he had an idea.

'Self-trained ninja.'

'Ohhh? Then let me see your skills.' Jiraiya told her. 'Training can only get you far. Without a rival to train with, you won't have good combat experience.' Naruto twitched at this. 'You'll be easily defeated.'

'I'm the only freaking ninja in here, what can I do about that?' Naruto grumbled grouchily. Jiraiya grinned at this. Chance!

'I'm a ninja and I can certainly train you!' he offered. 'I can help you in your fighting skills.' he said. 'That's if, you'll let me, in exchange for free room and board for three years.' Naruto looked thoughtful at this.

'I suppose that's a fair deal then.' Naruto agreed. 'Since you'll be staying here, train me as if you're training me for war! The Third Shinobi World War training!' Naruto demanded. 'I heard of kids younger than me becoming as good as a Jounin at my age in that era! I want to be that good!'

'You got it squirt.' Jiraiya chuckled. Anything for his godchild.

xxx

And so...their relationship as a mentor and student began, with Jiraiya contributing to his stay in her home. Since he was pretty wealthy, he bought her a huge chicken coop and fifty egg-laying hens, and roosters for ahem, extra meat and income(Jiraiya thought he'd go nuts with no meat). Naruto learned how to care for the chickens and make sure she gets enough chickens and eggs to sell in the market(she kept some for herself of course!), while keeping some eggs for the next generation of chickens. With chicken and eggs in her new diet, she learned how to use them in dishes.

As Jiraiya trained Naruto every after work, he learned a few things about her.

Tomboy to the core. Literally. She doesn't even have a skirt or a female kimono at the very least. Her only feminine things were underwear. She was also a self-imposed loner as she was training hard to be a ninja. She even created her personal styles of Improvised Weaponry using toys and everyday objects, Oto Ninjutsu(definitely not jutsu from Orochimaru's village) and Hoho(he was surprised with her Shunpo technique and others). Her techniques are very original, based on speed, resourcefulness and trickery. She seems very work-obsessed but Jiraiya was determined to bring some color to her life by teaching her what teens should know at her age...socially. Heck, she didn't even have the dreaded 'talk'!

Regarding that, he just gave her an Icha Icha Paradise book, and told her to read specific pages. That, and he told her that 'doing those' with a man she loves would result in having children in a few tries. Her reaction was 'Ohhh...so that's how it is!' his poor godchild was ignorant of the world. Literally. He taught her about what's he's seen and learned in his travels to broaden her horizons. The final thing Jiraiya learned about Naruto is her chakra. She uses chakra in plowing the fields and giving her chakra to the soil and plants. She said it made them healthier, bigger and more colorful and more delicious. Plants also grew quicker with her power and made more crops. Nobody knows of her deeds of course. That, and the enhanced crops caused people in the country to become two times healthier and more energetic. That was WEIRD as last he checked, Jinchuuriki had dangerous chakra for anyone. Maybe it's a special ability of hers?

Well, he didn't realize that. He just thought that with healthy veggies, he was feeling good. Besides ahem, secretly helping the country, she also uses her chakra to enhance the strength of her techniques, and recently started to learn elemental ninjutsu with her wind affinity. Apparently the young Aburame helped her out. Jiraiya made a mental note to thank the kid for making his job a little bit easier with another A-Rank ninjutsu. Upon knowing Naruto-alias 'Jun'-so well, he trained her as if it's the war all over again. Then again with Akatsuki, it may very well be just that. He taught her the Kage Bunshin technique and it's training purposes for her to quickly master her wind affinity as being proficient just won't cut it. He also made her clones read a lot of books(to broaden her horizons more) and are to disappear one by one when they were finished, so she wouldn't get much mental fatigue, while the real deal trains under Jiraiya in combat. Taijutsu, with weapons and even ninjutsu. The way Jiraiya fought, she had no time for her offensive Otojutsu and only had time for her Otojutsu: Jitei Jigoku for extra help in the battlefield by hearing where fast opponents go quick. Intense, REAL combat with real fatal hits Naruto had to avoid getting hit in or she's toast. She even learned summoning Toads, and learned teamwork with them. Since they were mostly Suiton and a few rare Katon cases, with her Futon affinity, yep, they got along well. She can help make extremely hot flames, icy cold or boiling concussive water and ice.

Outside of training, Jiraiya treated Naruto really well. Well enough that she saw him as 'parent material'. Something he really wanted to be for her to make up for those years. To Konoha, she was as good as dead. She disappeared at age seven and how long can a seven year old child last in the road? With her so-called death, it put a monkey wrench in plans. But her training is still for her safety.

At sixteen and a half, Naruto is now a well-oiled, fighting machine. She also grew up more beautiful. A good mix of her parents.

'Whew...these three years are definitely hard!' Naruto sighed as she finally graduated from training.

'But it's worth it of course!' Jiraiya chuckled. 'These years have been fun.' indeed, he got along well with his only living family left, got healthier and made sure she can continue living her peaceful life.

'Aa. I never learned so much before either.' Naruto sighed wistfully. 'Education in the orphanage goes as far as just learning how to read, write and do basic maths. I definitely won't go this far alone. The three years are over so what now?'

'Your final lesson, the truth.' Jiraiya sighed with a rather tired smile. 'The truth of why Konoha treated you horribly, Naruto.' Naruto bristled at this and her back was against the wall using Shunpo.

'You knew my name all along?!' Naruto growled. He's a Konoha adult! One of those hateful people!

'Yes. But I wanted you to get to know me as just me, just Jiraiya, not Jiraiya the Sannin of Konoha. And I wanted to make up for those seven years.'


	4. The Truth of her Past

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

* * *

The Truth of her Past

'The three years are over so what now?'

'Your final lesson, the truth.' Jiraiya sighed with a rather tired smile. 'The truth of why Konoha treated you horribly, Naruto.' Naruto bristled at this and her back was against the wall using Shunpo.

'You knew my name all along?!' Naruto growled. He's a Konoha adult! One of those hateful people! And worse, he played along with her alias despite knowing who she really is!

'Yes. But I wanted you to get to know me as just me, just Jiraiya, not Jiraiya the Sannin of Konoha. And I wanted to make up for those seven years.'

xxx

'Haa? Make up for those seven years? The hell are you talking about?' Naruto frowned as Jiraiya turned around to face her.

'First off...it relates to the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. On your birthday to be exact.' said Jiraiya. 'At the very beginning when the ninja villages are founded, there was the First Shinobi World War. And in a bid for peace, the Shodaime Hokage of Konoha offered nine powerful chakra demons as a peace offering treaty but also to equalize the power in all nations. Konoha of course, kept the strongest beast, the Kyuubi. At some point in time, his wife Uzumaki Mito became the first Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. The other villages learned how to harness the power of the beasts given to them using sealing techniques, sealing them into compatible people. Jinchuuriki translates into 'power of human sacrifice'. They are humans that have these tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. With sufficient training, they can even use its powers. However, they lived lonely lives similar to yours as people viewed them nothing more than monsters who wore human skins, and treated them horribly.' Naruto scowled at him.

'For Konoha, only people with powerful chakra can contain the Kyuubi. Mito-hime, the Shodaime's wife was from the Uzumaki Clan who possesses such powerful and potent chakra that they gained a powerful life force and vitality, hence, they live long lives and slowly physically age. Look at you, you're sixteen and have the height of one yet your physique is still that of your fourteen year old body.' he chuckled. 'Mito-hime lived through the reigns of three different Hokage. Heck, by the time Sarutobi-sensei was 49, the old lady was 135 years old. That long and that old, but by that age, she began to get weak. So weak that she had to get a young clansmen to take on her burden of being a Jinchuuriki. At the time, it's the nine year old Kushina, your would-be mother in those years.' Naruto looked horrified at this. Her mother?! 'Kushina was the second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi because of her unique ability, even within the Uzumaki Clan that scattered due to the wars. She had the ability to create chakra chains that can further restrain a chakra tailed beast. Her ability was so coveted that Kumogakure kidnapped her when she was twelve, hoping to breed her ability for future Jinchuuriki use, but your would-be father who soon became the Yondaime Hokage saved her.'

Now that, was a shock. 'Your parents loved each other very much, Naruto.' Jiraiya chuckled. 'I would know as I was Minato's sensei. When Kushina was pregnant with you, they were so happy. Then a month before your tragic birth, Minato read my very first book, the Tale of the Gutsy Ninja, a book about a ninja who fought for peace and hoping to end senseless conflicts. He liked my book...although it didn't sell very well.' he snorted. 'He named you after the hero in my book. Naruto. I indirectly became your godfather.' Naruto's jaws dropped at this.

'God...father...?'

'Yes...but I had to leave my pupil and friend at the time because of my job for Konoha as an Information Broker. One day, I heard that the Kyuubi attacked Konoha which was plain impossible as it was sealed in your mother. I raced back to Konoha, wanting answers. Especially when both your parents wound up dead.' Naruto stiffened. Both died? How?' 'Nobody knows the full story. Not even Sandaime and his three personal ANBU guards who witnessed their deaths and the sealing. Kushina used her chakra chains to create a barrier to trap the Kyuubi while Minato prepared to seal it into you to protect the village. Kushina objected since this would mean Minato's death and leave you orphaned as she herself was dying. Minato insisted it was for the best since allowing the Kyuubi to resurrect itself, without a jinchuuriki to contain it, would inevitably cause harm to Konoha and the Fire Country. The beast realised their intentions and tried to kill Naruto, but Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield you, both impaled with it's claws.' Naruto was horrified at how her parents died for her enough to know that she was at least, loved by them. By this time, she didn't realize that she was crying. 'After sealing the Kyuubi in you, Minato sealed his and Kushina's chakra into you as well in hopes that one day, you would meet them. You will meet your father in the event that your seal broke, and you will meet your mother when the time came for you to need to learn to control Kyuubi's powers. She will also help repair your seal if anything goes wrong. They will be with you even in their death. That was how much they loved you.'

'Your father's last wish was that you be seen by Konoha as a hero for taking on this terrible burden. But sadly...Konoha wants your death instead.' Jiraiya sighed. 'Sandaime had to put a number of laws with extremely harsh punishments to protect you. He promised me that you will be alright, well-protected and happy, and urged me to continue my duties as normal for the sake of the village. But you vanished at age seven. And I learned the truth. Laws and punishments aside, the citizens had another and worser way of making your life hell. Emotionally and psychologically. Scars of the heart are worse than scars of the body. And Sandaime couldn't do a thing as the power of the Hokage greatly weakened in terms of politics. Time and again, the people wanted you dead or in the case of the village elder Danzo, wants you trained as a weapon. And he was barely able to protect you each time, even with the help of the shinobi clan heads. Your disappearance triggered many reactions. Celebrations in the case of the civilians and some ninjas and panic when the Yondaime's legacy went missing.'

'Even worse when another problem came up three years ago. The appearance of a dangerous criminal organization of S-Class Nukenin, Akatsuki. They are after the tailed beasts within Jinchuuriki and extraction means death. Your mother survived because of her powerful vitality but she was greatly weakened. Had she survived, she would only live twenty more years or even less. To protect you from Akatsuki, I trained you to become an S-Class fighter...incase the Akatsuki discovered you alive but common knowledge is that you're dead. After all, runaway children don't last long in the road...but how did you manage?'

'...I paid off merchants to hide and take me here.' Naruto grunted. 'I saved several months' worth of allowance. The hiding part was because they had Konoha ninja bodyguards. I even disguised myself with a wig and make-up. Even then, my alias was Jun.' Well, Naruto was intelligent and creative... 'My life at Konoha was too unfair. Hokage-jiji promised me many times that it'll get better but nothing ever changed. I had enough of empty promises and I ran away, wanting a better life of course. You found me thanks to those kids, right?'

'Actually, young Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Choji didn't remember you even though you used to be classmates once. It was Aburame Shino.' Naruto stared. That glasses-wearing kid who taught her how to work on elemental affinity? 'He remembered and knew you. He was also observant and thus, knew of the miserable life you lived, and was understanding of your runaway reasons. But he and his parents kept your presence here a secret for your sake, but they told only me. That's why I'm here.'

'I see...so only three other people knew then.' Naruto sighed in relief.

'We'll keep up your 'dead' status. It's for the greater good.' Jiraiya told her as he got up and went to her by the wall and embraced her. 'Remain unnoticed, alright? And use the disguise techniques I told you that are doujutsu proof. Hide those whisker marks as those are tell-tale signs that you're alive.' she nodded. 'Well, I have to go. I need to keep an eye on them. As long as you're publicly dead, Akatsuki is crippled. So please.' he made her promise. 'And if I lose my remaining family left, I don't think I can take it.'

'...alright.' Naruto mumbled. Jiraiya grinned and gave her a scroll.

'Well, I gotta go. I'll send you a messenger toad from time to time. Beware of people in black cloaks with red clouds.'

xxx

After Jiraiya left her, Naruto was alone once again. But at least she knew the truth. That and she was never really alone. Her godfather was here and her parents sealed in her for her safety. For them, she would live and keep on living. She looked at the scroll Jiraiya left her. She unwound it, and seeing that it's a sealing scroll, she unsealed whatever was inside. Out came another scroll on top of a small mound of thick wads of money. She counted one wad and it was 100.000 ryo in one wad alone. And there's twenty. She had two million ryo and the scroll was a small letter at the beginning.

**Naruto,**

**This scroll contains information about many Fuinjutsu of the Uzumaki Clan your mother taught me.**  
**This is another part of your heritage you must claim as an Uzumaki member. Have fun.**

**Jiraiya**

And she found twenty Fuinjutsu in there...she set to work with her personal clone army. She would be stronger than she is now if she is to keep on living.

xxx

Three months later at winter...she had another visitor. Ninjas again! But with different symbols this time...from Kirigakure. He was an effeminate young man dressed like a Hunter Ninja with long black hair and brown eyes. He was accompanied by a woman with the longest russet hair wearing a blue dress, and a timid-looking fellow with a huge pack behind him. 'Hello, may we have a meal and a night here miss? We've been going by a few days without food and we're supposed to be in Konoha for an alliance meeting. I'm Haku and with me is the Godaime Mizukage Mei-sama and a fellow bodyguard, Chojuro.'

'Eh? Sure...come inside.' Naruto let them in. 'Sorry about my house. It's meant for one person only after all.'

'It's OK, we only need one room.' Mei reassured her. 'Where's your bathroom? We could really use a shower!' she sighed wearily.

'Uhhh it's winter so I'll have to fix the pipes first.' Naruto chuckled with a sweatdrop. There's a problem with her shower. 'And are you OK with a shower in Open Space?'

'Huh? What do you mean by 'open space'? sure enough, the Godaime and her two guards STARED at her shower by the river. Open space indeed! The shower was propped up against a concrete wall and a faucet with a bucket under it...and nothing else. 'Holy smokes...'

'The moron who built this house decades ago had the bathing area like that.' Naruto griped. 'But since everyone finds this place creepy by day and creepier at night, they all decided I'm crazy for living out here. But that creepy factor is the reason I got this place cheap and affordable. I'm not complaining.' she shrugged. 'And in my years of living here, I have yet to have a peeping tom case.'

'You've got to be kidding...' Mei whimpered miserably.

'And the nearest village is a day away.' Naruto quipped. 'That and it's late at night already so for now, beggars can't be choosers.' she deadpanned. 'If you like, I can keep watch. Boys can't watch over a bathing girl, can they?' she drawled dryly, crossing her arms with a dry expression.

'Well, that's the only choice we have...' said Chojuro with a blush.

'Ma, you guys can use my kitchen to cook tonight's dinner. You'd feel safer if you guys did the cooking for your Kage after all.' Naruto quipped. 'I'll watch over this lady. Oh, and if you try to peep anyway from afar, I'll kill you.'

'Ehehehe...right...' Haku chuckled weakly. "How can she, she's just a civilian..."

If only he knew the truth!

xxx

'This house is kinda small...fit for just one person, nah, Haku-san?' Chojuro quipped. 'Three rooms down here...and one bedroom up there judging by the structure of this place.' he remarked as they got back to the small house.

'Yes...let's explore this place a bit before we cook.' said Haku as they already saw the entryway porch and the living room connected to it as well as a closet with spare sheets, pillowcases, blankets and futon, then a kitchen with the third room being a store room for food and...toys? Playing cards, marbles, old-fashioned toys paraphernalia. She even had bells, senbon, and colorful balls sorted properly, labelled into different types of bombs. 'It's safe to say she's a ninja who specializes in bombs...Mei-sama will be fine. What can toys do against her Kekkei Genkai after all and I don't detect chakra being used.'

'But what's with the toys?' Chojuro croaked out as he took out a pack of cards. 'Is she selling them?'

'Maybe...oh well, let's cook dinner and I'm sure she won't mind us taking some chickens.'

xxx

'Open shower in the middle of winter...' Mei shivered. 'I'm just glad you have hot water!' "But hot water and cold air...I'm sure to have a cold after this!"

'Well, took me a long while to be able to afford it.' Naruto grinned. 'Unless I'm 17 I can't take higher-paying adult jobs yet. I'll be 17 in a few months. Oh yeah, you guys told me your name but I haven't yet. I'm Jun.'


	5. Shinobi of Kirigakure

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

A:N- Without Naruto, stuff in Canon did not happen.

To Konoha and Akatsuki, Naruto's dead.

Haku survives the Wave mission but not Zabuza. He put Kakashi and the Genins to sleep while he handled Gato's betrayal on his own. Tazuna lived because of the betrayal. He joined Kirigakure's resistance against Yagura and he could as he was in no bingo books.

It was Sai who faced Neji in the Chuunin Exam Finals. He barely ensured his and his teammates' survival against a crazy Gaara and with Asuma's help, ran away. It was Jiraiya who had to take care of him...and did Naruto's role in teaching Gaara humanity.

Sasuke did not defect Konoha as Sai downtoned his skills as to not trigger his Superior-Inferiority Complex in a see-saw motion, and Jiraiya sealed his Cursed Seal.

Jiraiya convinced Tsunade to become Hokage of Konoha...better her than Danzo after all. She in turn took back the true power of the Hokage using her heritage.

* * *

Shinobi of Kirigakure

Back at the house an hour later...

Mei really wanted that hot tea. Now. Hot water from the showers can only keep her warm in seconds!

'Freezing...' Mei shivered. 'How do you manage a life like this?!'

'Adaptation.' Naruto chuckled. 'You're a ninja right? Circulate your chakra around your body as if it's your blood. It'll keep you warm. Been doing that trick for years to survive winter.' Mei gave Naruto a startled look at this. 'I'm a ninja but no affiliations with anyone. Self-trained for self-defense.'

'That seems interesting...I want to see your skills later after a meal. But circulating your chakra as if it's blood to keep warm?' Mei questioned quizzically. Naruto just touched her arm and Mei squeaked. The younger girl felt as if she had a fever! 'Your skin feels like you have a fever!'

'That's what I do to stay warm as I do not have proper indoor heating yet. Too expensive on electric bills.'

Dang. That means it'll be a cold night out here...

xxx

At Naruto's house, dinner was ready and served.

'Sorry that we have to take a few chickens, Jun-san.' Chojuro apologized.

'Meh, it's OK. There's more where that came from.' Naruto snorted as they sat in the living room.

'So we mostly saw vegetables and mushrooms in there...we had to experiment with chicken since we're pretty unfamiliar with recipes here.' Haku apologized. Heck, he wondered what their cooking tastes like!

'Well, as long as you know which tastes what, you can easily mix them to make good results with chicken. Land of Greens is a mostly vegetable-grain-and-fruit place. And since I started raising chickens, only the village I mentioned a day away from here have access to poultry and eggs. This country is not that big on meat.'

'So how did you get the chickens? You said you could barely afford water heating.' Mei frowned.

'Oh that? My Godfather.' Naruto shrugged. 'Like any ahem, healthy male, he said he would go nuts without meat, even though he got healthier and lost weight.' she snorted. 'Cows and pigs take too much space considering where I live, so it's chickens and eggs. He bought me a nice spacious coop and plenty of chickens for myself and business. Well, it took me a while to get used to meat...haven't eaten any in seven years. I got the coop three years ago.'

After a meal...

'Alright!' Mei chirped. 'I want to test Jun-san's skills with you, Haku.' Haku and Chojuro quickly turned their heads to her in surprise. 'Jun-san told me not long ago that she's a shinobi when she taught me how to stay warm in a heatless house using chakra so I for one want to see her skills.'

'Eh? But...I'm a Jounin...' Haku sweatdropped as he looked nervously at Naruto who chuckled. He thought she was...well...

'Meh, it's OK. I want to see how I fare against a Jounin anyway. As far as self-trained goes, what use is that in actual combat if I have yet to fight anybody?' the blonde laughed. 'Come on! I'll just get changed upstairs.' and she disappeared with Shunshin.

'You can't say no to a lady, that's the rule.' said Mei as she calmly drank tea.

'Mou...' Haku pouted. 'But what do you want in this match, Mei-sama?'

'Humm...since she has no affiliations, I want to see if she'll be a good addition to our forces.' said Mei. 'With that mess we dealt with, we, Kirigakure seriously lack in manpower for this upcoming war against Akatsuki. We can't contribute much, so we need all people we got get for us. Once I like what I see, I'll make that offer.' soon, Naruto came back down dressed like a proper kunoichi. Under that baggy men's farmer clothing was a body that belonged to a real kunoichi. She wore a white sleeveless kimono dress ending in a mini skirt with a high slit on the left. The skirt had bluebell plant patterns and her obi was dark blue with a baby blue obijime. On her legs were black skintight leggings. Her footwear was heeled black rubber samurai sandals. She also had a pair of blue tekko gloves. Her hair style was simply bound at the tip tightly with a ribbon.

'Shall we?'

xxx

Outside...

Haku was nervous. He's facing a girl whose skills are of unknown level. Would she be weaker or stronger than him? Is she skilled or not? That changed when she vanished and appeared right in front of him in a second in blinding speed.

He barely registered her movement...next thing he knew, he was thrown back into a tree painfully enough and the force caused the tree trunk to break. Mei and Chojuro stared incredulously. She was too fast! 'Oy oy...' Naruto sweatdropped as Haku struggled to get up. 'If I was an enemy, you'd be dead three times over!'

'T-too fast...' Chojuro choked with wide eyes. 'And Haku-san who's the fastest Jounin at home...'

'What...was that?' Haku choked out as his back hurt like hell!

'Come on, get up! We're supposed to be sparring!' Naruto whined. 'Come on!'

'Uhhh I don't think he can get up...' Mei choked as really, Haku can't get up anymore. They panicked, literally.

xxx

Back at the house, Haku's back had a really ugly, big bruise on his back, covering nearly the whole frame. Dark purple and blue. Chojuro looked pretty green and Mei looked horrified. The damage was that bad!

'Nothing broken Haku? If nothing's broken, I can fix it.' Naruto offered as she pumped her chakra into his body...and the bruise disappeared in seconds. 'OK?'

'Y-yes, I'm fine...' Haku chuckled weakly. 'But you're strong...very strong...and you're out here in obscurity?' he choked incredulously as he got up and put his clothes back on.

'Well, I just want a life of peace, that's all.' said Naruto. 'I don't like conflict much.' she grunted. 'And I can't use Offensive Ninjutsu. My chakra is weird. Even if I have a Futon affinity, I end up healing no matter what I do. So I just have my chakra enhance my physical abilities.'

'Is that so?' Mei inquired, wondering if this is a Kekkei Genkai that her country can have one day.

'I can't take life. I give it instead. That's why I'm a farmer, not a real ninja.' Naruto smiled softly. 'I won't belong in a ninja world anywhere.'

'Well...we do have what we call medic-nin.' Mei smiled. 'You'd fit right in as soon as you study enough.' Naruto knew this one will not let her go and make her a part of Kirigakure. Jiraiya taught her well after all. 'Will you be a medic for us? Medics don't fight. They help out not fight. They only fight if attacked. How about it? War's coming. All nations are fighting a common enemy...a dangerous organization named Akatsuki. We need all able ninjas we can have. We just finished a World Summit Meeting last week, and I'm supposed to see the Godaime Hokage for something.'

'I see. I'll...think about it. I'll just be here.' Naruto promised her. 'If I agree, I need someone who'll look after my chickens and my house. It's one place I'll come back to if I agreed to come and help in the war effort and lucky enough to live through it. I really don't want to fight.'

Someone so strong doesn't want to fight.

Wow.

xxx

Next morning...

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

**Thunk!**

The Kirigakure party woke up to those sounds. Chojuro who was nearest the window went to look to see Naruto chopping firewood. '...she's just chopping firewood.'

'This early in the morning?' Mei grumbled sleepily as she looked at the windows. 'I don't even see the sun yet.'

'Well...we don't know a farmer's schedule and she's one.' Haku mumbled groggily. 'Let's just ignore it.'

Well, the thunking sound of an axe hitting something hard continued...

They groaned. Bye-bye extra sleep hours.

xxx

Three hours later...

'You guys didn't sleep much last night or something?' Naruto commented blandly as she put in breakfast on the table. They all glared at her. 'What?'

'...nevermind.' Mei grumbled as they got ready for breakfast. Breakfast was some sort of sweet tea, miso soup rice, pickles, chicken teriyaki strips and tamagoyaki. Their tiredness and grogginess gone. 'What is in this food? I got strangely energetic!' she mused as she felt better and better the more she ate.

'I told you...I give life, not take it.' Naruto chuckled. 'Every planting season, I pour my chakra into the fields for training to increase my chakra reserves by constantly exhausting myself. The plants grow healthy, and vibrant in color as well as twice their size, and their taste is more obvious than normal crops and fruits. Combined with natural photosynthesis, the crops give vitality and energy to those who eat them. And now, same goes for my chickens raised by me. Not only do I help myself, I end up helping millions of people.'

'I see...so your training benefits a lot of people in the end, is it? We really could use you.' Haku smiled softly.

'We'll be leaving after breakfast. We're behind schedule as it is.' Mei grunted.

'Well, the nearest village is southwest of this place, a day away on foot.' said Naruto. 'In ninja way that is. For mere civilians, it'll take twice as much time.' with that, she took out a big bento. 'This should last you till next village.'

'Oh my! How thoughtful!' Chojuro beamed happily. 'Arigato Jun-san!' the beautiful tomboy just smiled when a toad came in. He was an old toad wearing a cloak.

'Jun!' the toad croaked out as it hopped towards her.

'What is it, Fukasaku-jiji?'

'Jiraiya-chan's entrusting you with a number of things.' said Fukasaku urgently while the Mizukage and her retinue was shocked that the girl knew Jiraiya. 'Summon Gamajiki the Storing Toad now!' he ordered. 'We don't have much time.'

'Uwaaa wait! Don't rush me!' Naruto whined as she summoned Gamajiki. 'Gamakiji, cough up whatever you're storing!'

'Rather, WHO I'm storing.' Gamajiki grunted as he coughed up...an Akatsuki member. They all gasped in horror as they backed away from the man who wore a black cloak with red clouds. He had long black hair with prominent tear troughs on his handsome face. And he looked really beaten with grave injuries on his person.

'Akatsuki!' They all got ready to kill when the toads got in the way.

'Wait!' they yelled. 'Let us explain!'

'This oughta be good old man!' Naruto growled. 'You just let a freaking Akatsuki member in my house! Aren't they going to use a WOMD on us using Jinchuuriki?!'

'Not this one...Jiraiya-chan had one hell of a time saving him.' Fukasaku sighed tiredly. 'Uchiha Itachi is our secret inside-man.' he said to their surprise. 'We got everything from him. Hideouts, activities, connections, agents...and even the abilities of some of the members, but he got found out when an agent saw him conversing with Jiraiya-chan. It did not end well let me tell you. Jiraiya-chan barely got home alive by having us Reverse-Summon him after having Gamajiki swallow Itachi. He asks that you take care of our man. And here's a letter from him to you.' he tossed a scroll at Naruto. 'Well, we have to go. We Toads are also preparing in this war.' and both toads vanished.

'Grrr...that damn old man.' Naruto yanked the scroll open. 'If he doesn't have a good explanation for this, I'm skinning his ass!' she swore to herself while muttering every profanity known to man.

'What is your relationship with the sannin, Jun-san?' Haku asked Naruto quickly. Indeed, her connection to a powerful man speaks volumes as it is.

'Goddaughter!'

'Ehhhhh?!'

'Let's read.' Mei hissed as they crowded around the letter.

**Jun-chan,**

**I know that you'll be shocked that I'm asking you to**  
**take care of an Akatsuki man, but understand that**  
**Uchiha Itachi is our inside man for Konoha's sake.**  
**He is trustworthy and a powerful ally. He knows what**  
**we know so he will be a good partner after you heal him.**  
**Note that we need him ALIVE as he has a certain skill**  
**essential for this incoming war. And as much as I want**  
**my only family left out of this war, I'm afraid all ninja**  
**are into this for the sake of all nations' survival. What**  
**they have in mind is no joke. They already have seven**  
**out of nine beasts. Only Killer Bee of Kumogakure is**  
**left. With Kyuubi gone, one can wonder what will they**  
**do with an incomplete 'weapon'. Sadly, we'll never know**  
**now as Itachi had been discovered. Keep him safe.**

**Jiraiya**

'Looks like you'll be fighting either way.' Mei quipped as the blonde groaned. 'Do you really have no village affiliation?'

'No! Only Jiraiya's got his home base in Konoha and like I said, I got no allegiances, jeez.' Naruto grumbled. 'I like my free life as it is!'

'Will you be OK with him alone?' Chojuro fretted as he cast a wary glance at the man.

'I'll be fine. But if this guy betrays me, I have my ways...that involved mass chaos.' Naruto grinned ferally. 'If I'm gonna die I ain't dyin' alone.'


	6. Uchiha Itachi

Naruto gained strange powers as a result of having a Kyuubi without Yin Chakra whatsoever. She possessed an extraordinary green thumb. Her wounds heal too quick, she never gets sick nor poisoned and possessed an immense amount of stamina it would take her inhumane, extreme work to get exhausted. Thing is? She doesn't want to be a shinobi.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi

Naruto wasn't sure what to do with this man...even after she gave him a bath and dressed him up. She groaned.

She healed him enough to live, but not enough until he proved himself trustworthy. And dare she do it, she dressed herself in sleepwear since it's been HOURS and the man is still asleep! Either that or he's a good actor in pretending he was tired. Then again, so was she in babysitting him. She cleaned Toad Throat Slime off him, and dressed him in spare clothes. What more can he want?

For now she'll sleep.

Some hours later into the night, Itachi woke up and found himself cleaned and patched up...and in a bedroom with a divider. "Where am I?" he wondered as he stood up to see who's on the other side of the divider. A blonde girl wearing a nagajuban...and by the looks of things, she moves a lot in her sleep, thus, her attire was...messed up.

Jiraiya DID warn him she's a tomboy who'd care less about femininity and...modesty. The only saving grace to sheer indecent exposure in a cold winter night was that she was hugging a dakimakura. Shaking his head, he went back to sleep. He was still too tired. Too tired to even calm down his base instincts upon seeing a nearly nude woman. A beautiful one at that. He groaned. Damn you Jiraiya and to think he's only five years older!

xxx

Next morning, Itachi found himself awakening to familiar sounds of wood-chopping and got up to see her chopping wood. "And it's a man's job..." he thought with a frown. He got up to put away the futon in the room closet and saw that hers was already gone. He went downstairs to go outside, but as soon as he stepped out, he found himself pinned on the floor inside the house with Naruto on top of him. He had heard of her fastest speeds, but this is ridiculous!

'Do-not-go-out.' Naruto grunted with gritted teeth, 'You're supposed to be in hiding!' she hissed.

'I felt that I should do something.' Itachi sighed. 'I can't just freeload on you.'

'Be practical dammit.' Naruto grunted as she got off him. 'You're in hiding so stay hiding! Granted, nothing's coming to my house but be cautious dammit.'

'How can you tell?' Itachi asked her as he got up.

'Jitei Jigoku. As long as I have it on, I have the echolocation ability and considering my reserves, I have a rather...impressive range. I'd know if anyone's approaching my house, and in a quiet place like this, it's easy for me to hear everything.'

'Then I would like to spar with you. I know there's no danger right now.' Itachi asked of her. 'It's early morning and I doubt anything would come this morning.'

Naruto just twitched.

'You DO realize that you're half-healed, right?' she grunted in annoyance. 'I made it that way. I'll let you know I don't trust you yet!' and she went back to chopping firewood after stomping her way out of the house.

"Half healed?" Itachi blinked when he remembered Jiraiya's words.

_'Naruto's chakra heals whether she's doing ninjutsu or not. Not even I can find out why and she's no trained medic. Her chakra control is also pretty shot because of **that**, so she works hard every day. We don't know the extent of her strange chakra and it's limitations.'_

"Half-healed my foot, I'm completely healed..." Itachi chuckled in amusement. His whole body was healed. From the beating he put up with when he faced Kisame and Konan until Jiraiya rescued him down to his internal damage from his terminal illness. Granted, he still has his disease as he still coughs, but his insides felt as if years of damage did not happen at all. He's not coughing up frothy blood anymore either. She completely healed all his injuries without realizing, owing to her ahem...not-so-good chakra control. For now, he'll let her believe he was half-healed.

xxx

Sunrise...she began cooking breakfast for herself and her guest. Naruto wondered what her life would be like with an ex-criminal under her roof, until they're needed for war. And relationship was tense at best. Naruto had every reason NOT to trust the ex-Akatsuki even if Jiraiya endorsed him. Itachi knew this was really uncomfortable, his host had every reason not to trust him, having had knowledge that the Akatsuki are after her life for being a Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya also told him of her hatred of anyone from Konoha that made her run away in pursuit of a normal life away from hatred towards her, pain and suffering. Jiraiya played along with her faking death plan as her so-called death screwed up Akatsuki's plans with Kyuubi 'dying with his host' from outside exposure to the woods and last anyone checked, she was malnourished and had no idea how to survive in the woods.

Konoha had a short-lived celebration...when a furious Hokage ordered them(the celebrators) all executed without mercy and declared martial law on the village. The kind, grandfatherly Sandaime everyone knew 'died' when he was lost in grief that Naruto was 'dead' by forest exposure and that almost the whole village was responsible. Their children were mercilessly taken away from them for a 'thorough education'-under the guise of a training camp to the kids-and Itachi hasn't seen his little brother even after he massacred the adults in his family for planning a coup under orders. Every year, ANBU would check for babies born and then it would be snatched from their parents and would not be seen again until 13 years old. Konoha was on lockdown with no civilian allowed to leave or be killed while allowed to continue to live their lives. When he finally saw his little brother again at twelve, he was quite jittery and looked rather nervous at seeing him again even if he was...Jounin-Level for his age. Apparently he knew. And every children knew what their families had done to make the kind Hokage that way.

When he died, the law was still in effect, courtesy of Danzo who took pleasure in training ideal shinobi as apparently, despite the Sandaime's disapproval of some of his more amoral methods, he was a good teacher. But they were made to know and understand what it means to be like Uzumaki Naruto, a Jinchuuriki who unjustly suffered in the hands of their families and relatives when she and her parents were heroes who saved the village from the Kyuubi attack...a sacrifice spat upon by making her life as miserable as ever. Tsunade who took over after the Sandaime died tried to lift Martial Law imposed by her sensei's act of vengeance failed as Danzo's program produced very good young shinobis, something she will not deny but still...

The most she could do, was snag kids with excellent chakra control to train as Medics so the military's survival rates would improve with a medic present. She mostly took females as females as few rare males could perfectly control chakra and train them all for three years. Thus, Konoha had a powerful military under Martial Law...at a high price. Children never knew childhood ever again. They were raised to be adults at a young age. They don't even know how to play tag, games and other things like playing in playgrounds(those were removed).

Itachi wondered if he can see his little brother again after this...Akatsuki affairs. He still has his disease as he coughed sometimes. Naruto may have bought him more time but it's more than enough for him.

xxx

A week later...

Visitors came that early morning while she was chopping firewood. Jiraiya and some unknown people, besides the Kiri entourage. 'Glad to see you're alive, Jiraiya.' Naruto grinned as she put her axe down. 'Your last letter wasn't exactly...reassuring.' Jiraiya looked sheepish.

'Hey, I'm alive aren't I?' Jiraiya snorted. 'How's he doin' by the way?' he asked about Itachi.

'He's cooperative in my terms at least, but I'm still not too happy with this.' Naruto grunted. 'I want your word in person that he's trustworthy as I don't trust letters. Anyone can have a mind-control jutsu control your toads and your famous chicken-scrawl handwriting be damned, letters are worth shit to me as anyone can easily imitate your shitty handwriting!' the others sniggered at the jab regarding the man's handwriting and Jiraiya mock-swooned.

'My handwriting's not THAT bad!' he whined indignantly.

'It is! Now is he OK or not?!' Naruto demanded impatiently. 'I'm sleepin' with one eye open every damn time and I'm a busy farmer who needs sleep dammit!'

'I give you my word that he's OK.' Jiraiya smiled as he patted her head. 'Anyhow is breakfast ready? We're quite hungry.'

'Aa. I have a few clones working on it.' Naruto told him with a grin. 'They're perfect maids I don't have to pay for. Get inside and do whatever but no goofing around.'

'Actually young lady, you're included in this talk we're about to have.' Tsunade told her. 'Would you come with us inside?' Naruto frowned slightly at this, before going inside with the shinobi. Inside...Naruto had coffee ready and had the clones bring warm chicken gruel with scallions to start the morning. She then sent a clone upstairs and...

'WAKE THE FUCK UP BRUNETTE!' the clone yelled, startling the bejeezus out of them while the real Naruto went to the kitchen for something else. 'WE GOT COMPANY!'

'Jiraiya, you should have taught your goddaughter proper manners in those three years!' Tsunade grumbled, shaking her head disapprovingly at Naruto's mannerisms.

'She grew up that way and alone, surrounded by uncouth men in her chosen line of work.' Jiraiya grunted. 'She's been that way for years and asking her to change into a prim and proper young lady overnight is like asking Akatsuki to 'please keel over and die'. She's a man through and through at heart but I hope a boy makes a good enough impression so she'll change.'

'Well crap.' Tsunade griped. 'With a war looming over our heads, fat chance of that happening.' she said as Naruto got back with sweets and Itachi looked rather unhappy with being awoken in such a manner, scratching his head as he got down. 'Lookin' good, Itachi.'

'Hello to you too.' Itachi grumbled sleepily. 'It's too early...'

'Somebody's not a morning person.' Jiraiya chuckled as Itachi joined them for breakfast.

'Try being woken up that way at sunrise.' came the retort.

'I usually let him sleep in but with ninja head honchos here, might as well.' Naruto shrugged. 'So what're you guys here at my house for besides a convenienty private place?' she asked them curiously.

'Ao.' Mei spoke sternly as Ao did a handseal. Ao who had Byakugan under his eyepatch surveyed their surroundings.

'Nobody near the house or any spy ware.'

'Good. We can begin.' said Mei. 'Jun-san or should I say Uzumaki Naruto-san,' she said as Naruto bristled when her real name was used. 'Don't worry, only we know you're alive for the sake of the nations.' she reassured the wary, high-strung girl. 'We don't trust this info outside this group.' she quickly reassured the wary blonde who relaxed upon hearing that. 'We're here to discuss your role as every ninja will be participating against Akatsuki. All five nations and even those from smaller nations.'

'Jiraiya told us that your chakra makes you officially and automatically a medic.' Tsunade spoke. 'But you lack knowledge of the human anatomy which is a big no for even a beginner. You need to be taught and learn. You have healing powers down pat, all you need now is the know-how as you'll be in the Logistical Support and Medical Division. So you need to quit farm work for the time being and we'll use your chickens as food for the war effort as well, since not only will the division heal our injured shinobi but feed them too.'

'...wakatta.' Naruto nodded. 'But what about him?' she asked, glancing at Itachi.

'I will join as well. I already talked with Jiraiya before we got ambushed.' said Itachi. 'All ninja are in this after all.'

'But I need you to come with us to Konoha as I need to study your disease.' Tsunade told him. 'Jiraiya had informed me of your lung disease you've had for some time now?'

'Yes.' Itachi nodded. 'I still have the virus in me even if Naruto-san healed my damaged body.'

'Izzat so...' Tsunade frowned. 'Naruto, completely heal this guy before I study him in the bedroom.' Naruto obliged, since there's high-level shinobi around. She gathered her chakra in her palms and just shoved it into Itachi's body, much to Tsunade's disbelief.

'Hey! You don't do it like that!' she squawked. 'That's dangerous!'

'Hey, I've been doing that for years and I'm still OK aren't I?'


End file.
